Weasley Trouble
by Thanatos Angelos Girl
Summary: When Ron and Ginny decide to help Hermione after a few drops of De-aging Potion will the events be more helpful or absolutely embarrasing? Prank fic.


**Weasley Trouble**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**_

_**A/N: This is a challenge fic and my first oneshot completely devoted to pranks. Anyway without further ado here is Weasley Trouble! This is dedicated to la z boy!**_

I stared down at chocolate syrup that was being slowly drained of my body and into the sewage drains. I would never let anyone talk me into babysitting another Weasley ever. I groaned as some memories flashed into my head.

_"Hermione, come on! We have to finish the last bit of Snape's potions so we can leave." Ron groaned snapping me out of my thoughts._

_I was studying an Advanced Potion book that he had that talked about theories and postulates about the art of making potions. After I had examined it the book lead me to thoughts about the last Advanced Potions book Snape's had that we knew about, the one that had his Half Blood Prince notes in it from his school days._

_"Alright Ron, stop groaning!" I called back and placed the book in a cardboard box with the rest of the books. _

_We; Harry, Ron, Ginny, and I, were putting his whole supply of potions up for Headmistress McGonagall, she needed the potions to be put away either in the Clinic or in boxes for Professor Slughorn to clear through._

_We were almost finished actually. We only had a dozen or so more potions to categorize through but Ron had grown impatient since he could see the end of our work approach us at a rapid pace._

_"Hey look there's a De-aging potion here!" Ginny cried out gazing at the little vial the potion was in with a gleam in her eye._

_"Seriously?" Harry asked and studied the bottle too._

_"These are hard to make how did Snape do this?" Ron asked._

_"Do you forget who Professor Snape was? He was brilliant in Potions Ron, he could make this if anyone could." I told him._

_"How about we use this? It might be fun." Ginny suggested._

_"No, absolutely not. Let's just finish the categorizing you three." I grabbed the bottle and put it in a box with all the other potions for Professor Slughorn._

I should have known those two Weasleys would try it out. After all, they were related to one of the greatest pranksters. They later snuck it out of the box and drank it at the Burrow. I still remember the discovery of the De-aged Ron and Ginny.

_I felt the bright and hot sunlight dance on my skin. I desperately didn't want to wake up, however the sun and morning itself had different plans. I wiped the sleep from my eyes, brushed my hair and teeth, and completed the other morning tasks I needed to do. I looked in the mirror at my tight but comfortable jeans, my white tank top, and my small leather looking, brown jacket with my black flats on my feet. I grabbed a few black bangle bracelets and walked downstairs._

_"Hey." I called to Harry. He was eating his breakfast that seemed to include orange juice, bacon, eggs, toast, and sausage. Now normally I wouldn't be a little suspicious but judging the portion of food on his plate I had a feeling Molly Weasley had set his breakfast up for him._

_"Hey." He replied as he yawned and grabbed the glass of orange juice._

_"Where is Ginny?" Normally she was here with Harry playing the roles of supportive girlfriend and caring friend all wrapped in one person. _

_"Asleep I suppose-"_

_"Ginevra Molly Weasley and Ronald Bilius Weasley how could you do this!" I heard a loud, motherly voice shriek._

_I flinched at the sound and sat down at the table._

_"What do you think happened?" I asked Harry._

_"I don't know but we'll find out soon." He told me and as he told me this, the door to the kitchen burst open. _

_There standing on either side of Molly was a toddler. Oh my... The toddlers had familiar red hair..._

_"Ron and Ginny?" Harry voiced out my thought. "What happened?"_

_"Those two decided to take a potion that made them shrink to this size. I don't know how old their bodies are yet but I can't believe they did this! Honestly you two! How could you do this? What's going to happen now?"_

Ron and Ginny both went through a test and when all was said and done the two were eight and six respectively.

Unfortunately, all of us except one person needed to go to the Ministry and see what could be done about this.

I was the person who said I would. I was the person that underestimated the power of two Weasley toddlers.

_"Okay call us if you need us and we will be back as soon as possible!" Molly told me, Arthur and Harry on either side of her before they left._

_"Alright. See you soon." I called and waved. As I shut the door I heard a chuckle from behind me. I turned around and I met the eyes of two smirking kids._

_"Hermione, Mum really should have warned you. By accepting their proposition you have entered a world, unlike no other, a world of Weasley pranks." Ginny laughed._

_"What she said." Ron agreed, nodding his small head._

_"Oh really? What do I have to fear?" I asked. I smiled; surely the two could only do Bat Bogey Hexes at the extreme._

_"Then let's play a game, a different kind of tag."_

_"A game of Butt Tag to be honest." Ron smiled and Ginny muttered a spell. In their hands were two little cylinders that looked like a laser pointer._

_"Ron, Ginny don't even think about it!" I cried out as a laser connected with my foot. "Ouch!" _

_"You better run!" The two yelled and lasers zapped at me. I raced up towards the stairs trying to get away from those two._

_"Ouch! Ouch!" I yelled. I ran like bats out of hell as I climbed up the stairs. Taking cover up here would be okay right? They couldn't blast me forever... could they? After all they were the younger siblings of George and Fred._

_I finally reached the top of the stairs and grabbed the door closest to me and locked myself in the room behind the door._

_I was safe now. Their lasers couldn't reach me here now. How could I figure out how to get them to stop? I knew they were my friends but I would do what I had to do. I mean, they already "Butt Tagged" my butt with those lasers. Where had they gotten the toys?_

_George... The red head would perish..._

_"Hermione open the door! Come on out!" Two De-aged Weasleys yelled._

_"No!" I replied back and started walking towards the other side of the room that had a window. If I could just crawl out the window I could catch them by surprise and immobilize them._

_"Fine then we'll break down the door!" Ginny yelled at me._

_I grabbed the window and pulled it up._

_"That's it!" Ginny yelled and as I had one leg out the window and onto a sturdy branch on a nearby tree I heard a train whistle...What on Earth?_

_The door slammed open handout came two Weasleys in conductor caps and a four-foot train that was as wide as it looked long. Ginny and Ron were in the front part of the train._

_I yelped as. A mechanical hand reached from the machine and pulled me inside the train and fastened a seat belt around me. Gosh, I hated rides and now this?_

_"Trying to leave us Hermione is a bad idea..." Ron warned me and as he finished this, they started the engine and we went downstairs, barreling down._

_I let out a scream as the two giggled and I clutched the train sides hard, making my knuckles turn white._

_Soon we ended up outside of the house and into a high blue and yellow circus tent. What was this?_

_The tent was divided into large, five sections and one seemed to have lights beaming down on something in there._

_"So Hermione, guess what we have prepared for you? We have been planning this for months! We thought you might need a reason to lighten up. So for your sake, of course, we have created a series of pranks like the ones before to help you. Get ready because we are off to Room One: Stage Fright!" Ron yelled and the train lurched forward and stopped at the room/section._

_I was lurched from the train and landed on a hard wooden lacquered floor. What was this? Suddenly I felt a harsh light train on me. The floor beneath me looked like a platform and I realized it was in fact a stage. I glanced behind me and I noticed that there were red curtains behind me._

_"What's going on?" I demanded tired of this. This was ridiculous, what was going on? I decided I wasn't going to take this and I put my hand in my pocket looking for my wand. I searched centimeter by centimeter of my pocket but it wasn't there!_

_"Looking for this?" Ginny asked holding my wand up in the air._

_"Ginny give me my wand! You two shouldn't be doing this!" I yelled. I could reason with them yet. Right?_

_"Sorry but we have to get you to loosen up." Ron said and as he said this I heard a click and as looked up I screamed as chocolate syrup poured down on me seeping everywhere and making me sticky._

_"This is not just syrup but this has an agent to prevent you from using wand less magic and since you don't have your wand... You are stuck, helpless." Ginny added._

_"You two are even worse than Fred and George! They at least don't make their victims helpless!" I spat to them while trying to get the syrup off me but it seemed to harden on my skin like a second layer. I wasn't going to be able to use magic._

_The two looked at each other but just shrugged. They didn't care!_

_"Alright so here is the first prank, like Ron said this is called Stage Fright where you will be the comedian or entertainer and if you can't entertain us then we will pelt you with these tomatoes. Got it? However, if it ends up that we throw three tomatoes at you, you will lose the game and will be pelted with the rest and we will move onward. There are props behind you. Unless you want to give up now?" _

_I looked behind me and there was one bowling pen and the two weren't entertained by my humor... Ginny and Ron were doing this on purpose. They knew I would fail and I knew I would. _

_I sighed and started telling jokes._

_Of course nothing was on my side today..._

* * *

><p><em>I yelped as a tomato hit me dead on the butt! Where did that come from? I jumped in the way of another but I got smacked with one again. I was literally pelted. They kept to their word.<em>

_After what seemed like hours the tomatoes stopped and I looked at my body. Most of the tomatoes had landed on my butt and some were on my legs and stomach._

_"I think you won Ginny with Butt Tag unfortunately... However, I think I won the Stage Fright." Ron told Ginny and I glared at the Weasleys. I was red, sticky, and I felt nasty!_

_"Are you done?" I asked and the two broke out of their heating argument to turn to me._

_"You're ready for more? Okay let's go!" Ron smiled._

Why I hadn't kept my mouth shut I don't know why. It would have bought me some time until the others had arrived home.

_"Here is our next lovely stop, Hermione! What do you think?" Ginny asked and smiled as I took everything in. It was a small classroom that seemed to come out of one of the cartoons I had watched as a kid, with it's green chalk board and small brown wooden desks._

_"This is where you will take a little test called 'Quidditch through the Ages'. Now you have to take this but if you fail or don't do this we will have to punish you like every failure of a student." Ron asked._

_I stared at him horrified. How could he? I needed study materials, and at least a few hours to study! I needed at least that much since I didn't know the subject. I really didn't know Quidditch at all..._

_Ron pushed me into a desk and Ginny slammed down a horrid multiple-choice test. I gulped and grabbed a pencil she gave me, handing it to me with a smirk on her face._

_Well... How bad could this be, right?_

They knew I had hated even the word failure and I planned to make those two pay for what they did, scaring me and upsetting me. I was trembling with anger now even though I was in bed and clean.

_I tried to look for a way out of the little tent/headquarters they had made while they were "grading" my paper._

_My eyes lit up when I saw the open flap that had billowed open. I had to make a run for it now. I couldn't let them mock me and insult me._

_I slowly stood up when the two turned to the teacher's desk and sprinted to the flap in front of me._

_I screamed when I felt something grab my ankle and rip me back to the two siblings laughing like hyenas._

_"That was pathetic and I think because you failed the test Miss Granger and you tried to leave I think you need to endure the spanking machine!" Ginny laughed and the robotic arm that had grabbed me seemed to have a buddy and soon I felt flashing pain and my face went hot with embarrassment as the "Spanking Machine" followed it's name and spanked me repeatedly._

_Later after the horrid and embarrassing event I had no idea what the two were above. Maybe feeding me to the lions was something they might not do but after all the experiences I had faced I just could not help but wonder what torture they had up their sleeves next._

_I yelped as Ginny and Ron threw me into the next room. I looked around and became frightened by the doctor's tools in the room. They wouldn't hurt me right? Right?_

_I yelped as I felt something target my butt and it was a dart. Soon I felt something rising and building in my chest. Suddenly thunderclaps of laughter escaped me and I heard the redheads laugh. I couldn't glare at them thought because I was laughing so much._

_It almost hurt to laugh this hard. What exactly did they plan to do?_

_"Well this is the next room. As I can sure you can deduce this is the doctor's room and he is a doctor of laughter. Like I have said many times before we want you to laugh, therefore Hermione here is your turn to laugh so hard it hurts. We have tried to teach you how to laugh at yourself this is our last resort." Ginny said and pressed a button. More darts attacked just my butt, of course they were kids and this was the maturity level they were at..._

_I couldn't think so much though and everything seemed scrambled between my fits of laughter. They lasted for a half hour at least that's what they felt like. Soon I was dragged into another room but only Ginny came in this time. The room was designed in cartoon stars and planets. However, the whole room looked like a nursery for a baby..._

_I looked around, my cheeks still flushed from the laughter and I frowned. What could she do with baby things and why did only Ginny walk in? After my laughter, from the laughing gas darts as I found out later, the pranks didn't seem that extreme anymore... Maybe I could relax my guard... Just maybe... I mean laughing uncontrollably wasn't an extreme prank. It still was a prank though and it was physically draining. I was breathing heavily from it._

_"Now I must say the laughing prank was supposed to help this prank and it worked wonders. Now Ron won't be here for this prank because I believe in decency and since I mostly run this...Well he doesn't have a say. Now here is the final part. Hermione here is something to stop your patronizing. This will stop that ridiculous motion that you are better than everyone else." _

_"I do not think that!" I snapped using some of my recovered breath to growl those words at her. I did not think I was better than everyone else. That was Malfoy not me._

_"Anyway let's begin." Ginny said and she walked towards me and I gulped. I tried to back away because she was a menacing kid. Even though she was definitely shorter than me she had done so many things today. I jolted towards the door and suddenly my pants went flying down and I tripped. My face met, sticky with syrup, on the wood floor. _

_I got up while pulling my pants up, trying to shake the shock out of my bones and I looked for another way out. There had to be a way out._

_"Pink underwear, ha ha! Hermione I never expected this from you." Ginny laughed._

_"Ow!" I let out a cry as a robotic hand shot with speed that could rival the speed of lightning and held me tight in its grip._

_"You love the robotic arms huh?" I asked and she laughed, nodding as she pulled my pants down again. Giggling at my underwear again she watched as I was dropped into the crib and a giant mirror appeared on the other side of the room._

_I yelped as I was sent down into some sort of tunnel where when I popped out I was dressed like a baby. I had on a diaper and a baby bonnet was on my head. I blushed red as I looked at myself in the mirror with my skin covered in syrup and Ginny started laughing. The mirror changed from reflecting me to a Floo fire and then to Neville's face._

_"Hermione! What-?" He asked confused. He was completely confused but as he took it in he started laughing. "This made my day Hermione! You know how to cheer a person up!"_

_He laughed and then it seemed that the connection was lost and the mirror faded away. I turned to the laughing red headed munchkin with the camera in her hands and I was ready to curse her into oblivion. Oh wait until I could use magic._

_She was still laughing and waved the camera. The arm sucked me back in and I came back out with my clothes not the ones she dressed me in. _

_"See you helped someone through your humiliation plus I get to blackmail you and show Ron these pictures. All is well, because you took it like a man and not a baby." Ginny smiled brightly like one of those Muggle toothpaste commercials. _

_"Ginevra Weasley! I will personally hurt you and tell Harry about your trip to Spain and Gael the boy you met there if you show those pictures to anyone!" I yelled. _

_"You wouldn't dare!" She yelled back. I had her. I had that one thing against her. That summer was my leverage._

_"I would!" _

_"Then I will throw you in a cannon!" Ginny threatened. _

_"Fine, do it because I won't be holding any details back!" I yelled back._

_Ginny was fuming and I felt a smirk cross my face. She wouldn't get away with embarrassing me! I felt victorious (even though it might have been immaturely) and I felt I was finally in control of the situation. At least that's what I thought before I was hit by a spell, putting me literally in the cannon ready to fire._

_"Ginny, I was kidding! Ginny!" I rushed to say. The younger and more irrational Ginny wasn't someone to fool with._

_Ginny laughed but this wasn't funny, I was terrified of heights. She wouldn't do this to me, her best friend right? Oh, whom was I kidding? She would at this point._

_I gulped as the roof opened and I could finally see the sun shining. Oh no. No! I could feel my breath tighten in my chest. Oh no, I couldn't even stand the flying class at Hogwarts because of my fear and that was the one class I hated with a passion that could rival Divination. _

_I closed my eyes prepared for the worst when I heard a several fast paced footsteps and a motherly shriek._

_"What on Earth did you two do?" Molly Weasley's voice rang out and I was soon saved. Arthur, Molly, Harry, and Slughorn had entered the room shocked and completely captivated by the tent and by my appearance. My jacket was soiled and sticky while not only syrup but also tomatoes stained my tank top causing my tank top to be tan with red, bright stain splatter marks. My jeans were in the same condition as my tank except for the tomatoes were in only one place, my butt, and there was a new hole on the leg of them. My flats were ragged and damaged. Overall I was a hideous sight to see and I could only imagine what I had looked like as a baby…_

I was still ticked off and nothing would silence my rage. I still couldn't believe they had done that to me. I knew it would be a long time before I spoke to Ginevra and Ronald. I would get my revenge though. I would not take this lying down anymore! I stared at the ceiling plotting my revenge.

_They would pay if it were the last thing I did…_

_**Please R and R!**_


End file.
